


Falling between worlds and Falling in love

by Goddess45



Category: The Hobbit, female harry potter - Fandom, harry potter/hobbit
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, after the war, right before the company starts out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess45/pseuds/Goddess45
Summary: Asteria Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley go to bed one night and end up in Adra where there is another war brewing will they want to go home or will they all find love





	1. The Beginning

RIA'S P.O.V 

(Flashback)

_we were on the battlefield I was moving soundlessly through the carnage taking out any deatheater that stood in my way as I got to the center of the great hall I noticed that there was a ring being created and that there were only six people fighting as I looked at the people fighting I received a shock: Severus Snape was Fighting the dark lord. Molly Weasley was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. And Remus Lupin was fighting Fenrir Greyback. Suddenly I heard Severus fall to the ground with a pained shout he looked up and his eyes connected with mine and he pushed one last thought into my head. ' **Beat the Dark Lord and live a very long and happy life with someone. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. Forgive me.'** I nodded and he looked back at the Dark Lord and said. "She will beat you." right before the dark lord killed him. The Dark Lord stepped back as if to watch the show. Molly knocked out Bellatrix out with a different type of stunner. Remus killed Greyback with a well-placed cutter to the neck. I looked back at the dark lord to see his reaction and was so very happy to see that he was pissed that two of his best death-eaters had been taken out by people he thought were below him. Before he could kill either of them I stepped into the center of the ring and removed my cloak everyone gasped as I was supposed to be dead at the Dark Lord's feet." Hello Tom, how does it feel knowing that two of your best we're taken out by a house-wife and a blood traitor to boot oh not to mention your pet werewolf was taken out by his victim." I asked with a cruel sneer."He stared at me in hatred and started flinging curses at me He paused in shock when I caught a killing curse in my hand. That was all the time I needed. I smiled twistedly "GoodBye Tommy" I sang and threw it back at him. It hit him in the chest and he started to fade away after he was dead and gone for good I raised the Eldar wand in the air." IT'S OVER" everyone started to cheer after the shock wore off but it soon turned to screams as there was one more explosion. Everyone froze in Shock as they saw the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna's dad, Remus, Nymphadora, and their son Teddy blown to pieces Ginny who was beside me let out a terrible growl, I followed her line of sight and found Bellatrix looking smug with her wand out. Bad idea. I tried to grab Ginny but her magic seemed to be making her move faster than she had ever moved before and one second she was right beside me, and the next she was in front of Bellatrix she started to float and I sent a disarming jinx at Ginny them I noticed that her wand was beside me on the floor. My eyes widened and then turned cold, my magic started to leak out of my skin in a river of death-tinged killing curse green everyone started to back away from Ginny and myself, everyone but Luna she took a step closer to me and let her magic wind around us there was a flash and I felt two new presences inside my mind. Then I heard Luna's Voice inside my mind  **'don't let her win this is what she wants for you to be sent to prison for killing without reason. Don't give her the satisfaction of getting to you, bind her magic then make her blind and def then lock her back up in Azkaban '** I nodded and said the spell to bind her core "alliges duplicia" with a scream she was no more than what she hated most: a muggle. Next, I said the spell that made her go deaf and blind." Nec video" Someone get this Bitch to Azkaban." Ginny Snarled._

(End Flashback) 

We were heading to the new wizarding nightclub as a way to try and forget when we were ambushed by some leftover death eaters and hit with the same spell at the same time I grabbed Luna And Ginny so that we wouldn't be separated then I felt the something like the tug of a port-key and we were whisked away in a swirl of magic.


	2. The Girls are revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls end up at bilbos three days before Gandalf shows up. Things get a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is the sisters talking in their heads to each other. Aphrodite wakes up from a mini coma that she fell into after arriving on Adra and goes a little crazy.

RIA'S P.O.V 

As I'm waking up I notice two things: One Luna and Ginny are screaming at me two wake up in our heads, and Two I'm in a bed when I distinctly remember passing out on the ground after we world hopped as Luna called it. **" Open your eyes right now Ria Aphrodite Potter or so help me I will end you, do you have any idea how worried we've been? No, because you've been asleep for THREE DAYS."** I shoot up and am met with twin glares from my sisters." What do you mean three days and where the hell are we!?" According to Bilbo were in Adra and as for the three days thing after we arrived here you crumpled to the ground and didn't wake up until about twenty minutes ago." Who's Bilbo?" That would be me, miss." I hear a New male voice say I turn my head to the side and notice a man about three inches taller than me. I look at Lu and Gin and notice that they've both shrunk. **'why are we so small' we were like this when we got here and nothing we do can change the way we look'**  she nodded and looked back at Bilbo as he began speaking." Sorry ladies but it appears that we have some unwanted guests if you could get ready and meet me in the kitchen that would be wonderful." He gives a strained smile as we nod and leaves us to get dressed. We were all wearing different medieval styled dresses. Luna's is mostly white with black flowers and vines covering it. Ginny's was mostly white with a red corset and gold laces: a Gryffindor to the last. my dress fits me perfectly though it was a dark purple that faded in color until it looked lilac wherever it stopped like at the wrists and floor. We heard three loud knocks on what I thought was the front door. I conjured three pitch black cloaks with hoods the other two nodded in thanks and we put them on. **' we ready to face the dwarves' Yes let's get this over with oh and Aphrodite please don't lift your hood right away and please try to refrain from killing the dwarves.' Fine sister dear you always take the fun out of everything.' Yep now let's go'** the smiles that were exchanged were anything but nice and Ginny and Luna let their magic out of the tight control that they always had it in.

GANDALF'S P.O.V 

As everything started to get a little heated about whether or not Bilbo Baggins was Burglar material just as I was about to get up and interject I quite literally froze in my seat at the power coming from the three cloaked figures that had just appeared. I looked over at Bilbo to see him smiling and looking quite amused." I do believe that you have upset my  _invited_ guests." The figures were in a triangle formation with one behind the other two. " hello girls so glad that you  _all_ could finally join us." I raised an Eyebrow at that so did Thorin he looked over at me and I shrugged thinking that maybe the one behind the other's was weaker or something. Oh, how wrong I was. Bilbo started speaking again and I turned paying attention to the conversation." Ginny, Luna how is Asteria doing." She's doing just fin the one on the right said while pushing her hood down and showing them vibrant red hair with emerald green eyes.(Ginny)" Yes, she just needs to keep her hood up until we say that its safe of course." The one on the left said she had waist length hair so blonde that it looked white(Luna) and Emerald green eyes. All three girls turned to Thorin and curtsied and they all intoned. "Your Majesty, welcome." Thorin looked shocked and there was something else when he looked at the last figure the other two girls turned to Bilbo and asked. " Is it safe for her to reveal herself. Are they trustworthy."

GENERAL P.O.V 

As she said this Dwalin was sneaking up behind Asteria with a kitchen knife in his hand. Dwalin grabbed Asteria thinking that she was the weakest. she screamed out and the other two girls whirled around with something akin to terror in their eye's. Not for Asteria, but for Dwalin. Because what he didn't know the last person to hold her like that with a knife to her neck ended up six feet under with a blade in his heart. Dwalin miss read the terror in there eye's as concern for their friend and started asking questions. " Who are you? How do you know who Thorin is? What do you want?" They all went still as something started rolling off of Aphrodite then they heard a twisted chuckle come from the small girl in Dwalin's hands. Everyone noticed the other two girls slowly backing away from her as the terror in their eyes grew. They wondered why that was then Asteria started laughing and Dwalins grip slipped enough for her to turn stealing the knife from him in the prosses and as she was turning her hood fell back revealing long raven hair, sharp aristocratic features, full plump lips, and big doe eyes so green they looked like flaming emeralds that held a clearly demented look as she almost gently drew the knife down Dwalin's side face splitting the side of his face like butter he stumbled away from her clutching the side of his face from the pain that seemed like a thousand white hot needles were being poured into the wound. the girls snapped out of it as Dwalin fell to the floor they rushed to their sister and started talking" Asteria please remember who you are, come back to us we can't lose you to not after everyone else." Think of Ron, Teddy, Remus, and Dora along with Dumbledore, Mad-eye, Severus, your parents." The last was spoken so softly that the others almost couldn't hear her but Asteria could and everything stopped then she crumpled to the ground caught by a stunned Thorin. She started sobbing and threw herself at her sisters and started talking."I'm sorry for that but we came from a world where we fought in a war and when he grabbed me I wasn't here I was on the battlefield again, I'm so very sorry she waved her hand and the cut along with the pain was gone. Dwalin felt his face and grinned at the exhausted girl. "well that's a nice piece of magic lass, It's my own fault that you cut me I shouldn't of grabbed you you have both my apologies and thanks for the healing." Of course but remember this I have been through more than all of you put together and will kill to protect those I deem worthy." Ria replied. Everyone froze at the promise in her eyes and Dwalin nodded in acceptance.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's terrible
> 
>  
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/EBzNPA
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/4qQWqb
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/L5itPk  
> the girls dresses


	3. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out about the quest to beat a dragon and reclaim a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bold'- girls thinking to each other  
> (LP)-luna  
> (GP)-ginny  
> (RP)- Ria

THORIN'S P.O.V 

After miss Ria calmed down everyone moved to the dining room to begin discussing the quest. I notice that the three girls are following us into the room and look to Gandalf and nod my head in their direction. He seems to get the idea because he starts walking towards the trio of females. I can't help but feel as if I have know Ria for a very long time, though we've just met."Excuse me ladies but this is a private meeting between the Darrow and master Baggins." Gandalf says and for a second it sounds as if he is truly repent." Gandalf isn't it?" yes that's me." Ria gives him a sweet smile and says in a voice that sounds like honey." Well, you see you can't keep us from attending the meeting, the only one who has the power to do that is Bilbo Baggins. As it is his house." Gandalf looks shocked for a second then he grins ruefully and nods his head. I glare at him then look at her and snarl. "If any of what is said is repeated I will personally come after you and gut you!" Her face closes off, becoming a stone cold mask but her eye's glow with malevolent glee and she leans closer and hisses in my ear." If I wanted you dead dwarf I wouldn't use this quest to do it and you'd already been dead. You'd do well to remember that I am not a damsel in distress. Nor am I some helpless little maiden that needs saving." she storms off and sits at the other end of the table right where the lady of the house would sit. I clear my throat and the rest of the company falls silent. I notice that Ginny and Luna slip into the room and stand just behind the chair that holds Asteria who in turn waves her hand and two chairs pop into existence behind them and they sit down. I look around as a bowl of stew is put in front of me. Dwalin starts talking. "Did they all come?'' he asks me. "Aye, they did" there's a resounding cheer from around the table. "Will they help us, Is Dain with us?" At the sound of Balin's voice, everything gets silent. I look at my soup, I had hoped that they wouldn't ask this question. I look up and am shocked to meet Emerald green eyes filled with understanding and anger. "They will not come, they say this quest is ours and ours alone." Disappointed mutters reach my ears along with three hate-filled hisses. I look up shocked at the sound and so is everyone else because they all turn to the other end of the table to see where they thought simple woman sat. But they were wrong, in the places of Ginny, Asteria, and Luna sat three women that resembled goddesses. Ginny looked like one of the minor water goddesses. Luna looked like a minor air goddess But Ria looks like a Goddess and a Queen. They are all wearing the same clothes. for some reason, I start talking to Asteria trying to calm her down." Calm down Asteria, it matters not I have the only ones that I want at my side and we will reclaim erabor." It seems to work because they all go back to normal and Asteria looks at me. "Thank you for that." I nod my head and she continues. "We would like to join your quest if you'd have us?" Perhaps I would consider it if you could prove that you have seen battle before." Very well, but after the meeting if we could." I nod and we start talking about the quest. 

GANDALF'S P.O.V 

"Bilbo my boy, we could use a little more light" He stares at me then nods and goes to get another candle. As Bilbo comes back the dwarves start talking. " Oin has read the portents and they say its time." The beast has been silent for 60 years, eyes turn to the mountain wondering if Smaug still lives." We need to make our move before the other races decide that they want the gold inside that mountain."  Everyone starts cheering but then Balin brings them down to earth. "You forget that the front doors are sealed, there is no way in." Now is the time to give the map and key to Thorin. "That is not exactly true." Everyone becomes silent and stares at Astreia. Thorin asks her to explain. "Very well then, Gandalf do you have something that belongs to Thorin by his birthright," she says innocently, but her eyes glow with unholy amusement. I sigh and bring out the map and key." Where did you come by this" thorin rasps? "It was given to me by your father thrain and now it has been passed down to you." Filli starts talking." If there is a key then there must be a door, there's another way in!" You forget that dwarf doors are invisible when sealed" Bilbo steps up and starts looking over the map while the Darrow argue about whether they'll be able to get into the mountain. He shouts "EVERYONE SHUT UP" they all turn to him shocked. "These are moon runes we either need to head to Rivendell or try to find someone here that can read any kind of ruin." How do you know that Master Baggins?" Thorin asks. "Because my father sent me to live in Rivendell. During the Fell Winter. And don't mock me for living with elves because when I got home there were two graves in the back yard. He said before anyone could say anything. " Very well give him the contract Balin." Thorin said. I looked at the girls and asked. "If its okay with the three of you we would like to see why you think that you are able to go on this quest without being a hindrance." Very well, let's get this over with." They all said at the same time. They turned and went into the office only to come back out with a shallow basin that they poured water into and then they took a step back and said. " Lets begin." 

LINEBREAK

THIRD P.O.V 

_(Luna's Memory)_

_**Everyone fell into the Pensive and landed in what looked like a dungeon.** They saw Luna chained to the wall. she shivered as the cold air hits her nearly bare frame.  **All of the Dwarves begin to grumble and send looks of surprise, suspicion, and curiosity at the three figures that had followed them into the device that let them view memories that were not their own.** They turned back to the memory to see a deranged looking woman wearing a long black dress that had some crimson on the hem line. The woman moved with an ingrained grace and dignity.  **The three Ladies lips curled up in a sneer and their eyes began to glow with the power that we all knew they were restraining.** The Lady... Because that is what she looked like, walked up to Luna and unchained her.  **The dwarves thought that she was going to help Luna escape. They were wrong.** She grabbed Luna by her long and very dirty blonde locks and dragged her to the chair that was in the middle of the room. She tied Luna to the chair and went to the other end of the room to grab what she needed. **She came back with three knives one was very long and thin, the other was of medium length with a serrated blade, the last however was the most frightening. It was the smallest but had the worst blade, the blade was serrated on both sides and each 'tooth' was sharpened to a point, the blade also had a hook where the tip was supposed**   **to be. so if someone wanted to stab someone with it and mess them up really badly all they had to do was aim for any vital point on the body stab, twist, and yank the blade back out of the body**. "Where is Ria Potter? Tell me where she is and I've been authorized to release you. She said almost kindy with an hint of steel coating her voice.  **Luna did something that shocked the dwarves.** Luna looks at one of her captors and spits in her face " I'll never tell you where she is so you might as well kill me like you do everyone else that's unfortunate enough to end up down here with you Bellatrix. Bellatrix had gasped when Luna spat on her she slowly wiped the spit off of her face and when she was done she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Luna, who tensed and waited for the pain. "Crucio" Bellatrix said calmly. Luna screamed.  **The scene shifts.** They were standing on the ruins of a castle, there were bodies piled everywhere.  **Ria, Luna, and Ginny paled as they saw where they were and moved closer together. Holding each other.** They followed the golden light that had appeared and came upon a horrific sight. Luna was surrounded by twenty men in black cloaks with white skull masks covering their faces. The cowards had her backed into a corner and she was fighting ten while the others kept back._ _**The Dwarves were shocked at how fast she was moving, because surly that not natural.** She twisted and ducked as a sickly looking green light and threw a dark purple spell at the person that threw the Avada, the spell cut into him multiple time (sectumsempra) she twisted and disappeared with a crack to appear behind the group. Luna sent a wide beam of of bright orange at their backs, catching all of the death eaters in its path leaving those without the dark mark on their arms unscathed. _ _  
_

_ (Ginny's Memory P.O.V) _

_**The dwarves looked around as the scene shifted. they were in a room with thousands of glass ball's lined the shelves. There were six children in the isle right in front of them the girls looked at each of the children in the memory and started to sob quietly. The children's names were : Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger,  Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, And Ria Potter.** I watched as Neville handed the prophecy to Ria, suddenly we were surrounded by black smoke and when it cleared there were eight people surrounding us we moved so that we were facing all of them with Ria in the center of the circle. she looked at the prophecy shelves and got a brilliant gleam in her eyes she leaned forward a tad and whispered in my ear "Bombarda the shelves when I say. spread the command." I nod slightly and tell Hermione and Neville who were on either side of me what to do and have them pass the command to Luna and Ron, I watched as everyone gave Ria small nods to show they understood. Lucius stepped forward and asked Ria to give him the prophecy, If she did the then could all go free. Ria's laugh was sharp and bitter, she spat "yeah right that's not really going to happen and we all know it someone is going to die in this building and we both know it". **Ria looked down, unshed tears in her eyes. She had been right.** she nodded her head and met my eyes "Bombarda!" I shout everyone else follows me two seconds later. We started fighting our way through the hall of prophecy's to the other side I see Ria blast a hole into one of the Death Eaters sternum and watch as she turns around and hits the one that was behind her with an overpowered blasting curse... Right to the head. she runs into the room that we came here through and I follow her knowing somehow that she will need the back up. I was vaguely aware of our friends following us into the room and getting back into the circle position we were right before the fighting started. Then everything went black. When I could see again I noticed Ria alone in the middle of the room, with a dark expression on her face. "you stupid fuckers you chose the wrong day to mess with me give my friends back or I'll smash the Prophecy right in front of your lord and tell him that it's your fault lucius, that its in fragments. she smiled darkly and I felt the wand at my throat tremble a little and smirked. "Ria" she looked at me "yes, Gin?" "there scared or at least this one is. What about you guys?" I glance at my friends and see them all nodding. I make eye contact with everyone and we all agree silently and start slowly directing our magic to flow from us to Ria her skin glows slightly with the added power and she nods her head discreetly at us in thanks. A bright light fills the room blinding the Death Eaters for a moment and my friends and I use that split second to escape and we all surround Ria in a circle " get ready for the first real fight of the war" she warns, we all nod solemnly. As the light fades I see Sirius standing there. He walks up to Lucius and Punches him in the face. Bellatrix throws a dark orange spell at him in retaliation. Ria blocks it with a shield that hermione found, it sends the spell back at the caster and will follow until it hits them or the dispel it. The fighting goes on and I'm standing over Nymphadora trying to give her a chance to get up when suddenly I hear a blood curdling scream of horror. Everything stops. As I turn around I see why: everyone is looking to the center of the room and I quickly do the same. What I see scares me. Sirius is slowly falling through the veil and Ria is staring at him in horror. I spy Bellatrix smiling gleefully as Sirius finishes falling into the veil she cackles " I killed sirius black" she chants over and over again as Ria screams her pain so loud that the death eaters around us and her fall to their knees. Ria doesn't even notice as she runs out of the room, to fast for anyone to catch. When we all catch up the Atrium of the Ministry looks like a war zone and Ria is laying in the middle surrounded by frozen shards of glass. Ria starts Writhing on the ground and I move to rush forward but my friends held me back. everyone saw Lord Voldemort appear next to Ria and say something to her then as the Ministry workers started showing up in there night clothes. Fudge caught a glimpse of the Dark lord right before he disappeared. **The scene shifts and there standing in the same castle from luna's memories.** I'm fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, after she killed my mother and lunas father. I duck under another AK and she screams in rage. I apparate right behind her and caste sectumsempra right between her shoulder blades. Bellatrix screams again, this time out of pain. I see the dark lords rabid wolf eating lavender brown, and my vision goes red. **(the memory tints red.)** I fire an over powered cutting curse right at his neck and the head rolls to a stop at my feet. _

_ (Ria's memory POV ) _

**_ The scene shifts again, and there standing in a graveyard. Ginny and Luna pale, but Ria turns bone white. They move even closer together. Keeping each other _ ** _ together.the first thing that I hear after regaining my senses is "kill the spare." And a shout of "Avada Kerdava!" I watch in horror as Cedric is enveloped by a bright, sick green light. I'm to busy staring at Cedric that I don't hear the quiet "stupify" infill its to late to get out of the way in time. When I come to I'm tied ro a headstone with a snake circling me. I look down, and catch the name on the headstone 'Tom Riddle' and start mumbling under my breath "oh great, I guess I know who's behind this then, oh shite the girls are going to kill me."  _

** (Time skip: we already know what happens in the graveyard and its almost two in the morning soooo... Yeah. Any who back ro the story.) **

** [Third POV] **

_** The scene shifts and the dwarves find themselves in a forest, they look around curiously and cautiously.  ** Ria was walking deeper into the first. She stops for a second and throws her invisibility cloak over her and takes something out of her pocket. "I am ready to die." She whispers and turns the stone thrice in hand. The shades of four people suddenly surround the young woman, and she starts crying silently. "Were so very proud of you sweetheart. Your almost done." The woman that looks like Ria, with red hair says, her eyes shining with love and pride. A man comes up and puts his arms around the red head "just remember that we've always loved you, little doe." "Does it hurt?" "Dying?" The man with grey eyes and slightly wavy black hair asks. Ria nods "not at all, just like falling asleep." Ria turns to the last man he has sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes with a hint of amber. "Remus I'm so sorry..." She starts to apologise but 'Remus' cuts her off "you have nothing to be sorry for, little doe"  _

_ "but teddy won't grow up with parents, all because of a stupid madman with daddy issues." "I know and someone will tell him what his parents caught for. And why they died." _

_ "Will you stay with me?" Ria asks. All four rely without hesitation. "Always." _

** (time skip: right after she rolls out of hagrids arms.")[first POV] **

 

_I was moving soundlessly through the carnage taking out any deatheater that stood in my way as I got to the center of the great hall I noticed that there was a ring being created and that there were only six people fighting as I looked at the people fighting I received a shock: Severus Snape was Fighting the dark lord. Molly Weasley was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. And Remus Lupin was fighting Fenrir Greyback. Suddenly I heard Severus fall to the ground with a pained shout he looked up and his eyes connected with mine and he pushed one last thought into my head. ' **Beat the Dark Lord and live a very long and happy life with someone. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. Forgive me.'**  I nodded and he looked back at the Dark Lord and said. "She will beat you." right before the dark lord killed him. The Dark Lord stepped back as if to watch the show. Molly knocked out Bellatrix out with a different type of stunner. Remus killed Greyback with a well-placed cutter to the neck. I looked back at the dark lord to see his reaction and was so very happy to see that he was pissed that two of his best death-eaters had been taken out by people he thought were below him. Before he could kill either of them I stepped into the center of the ring and removed my cloak everyone gasped as I was supposed to be dead at the Dark Lord's feet." Hello Tom, how does it feel knowing that two of your best we're taken out by a house-wife and a blood traitor to boot oh not to mention your pet werewolf was taken out by his victim." I asked with a cruel sneer."He stared at me in hatred and started flinging curses at me He paused in shock when I caught a killing curse in my hand. That was all the time I needed. I smiled twistedly "GoodBye Tommy" I sang and threw it back at him. It hit him in the chest and he started to fade away after he was dead and gone for good I raised the Eldar wand in the air." IT'S OVER" everyone started to cheer after the shock wore off but it soon turned to screams as there was one more explosion. Everyone froze in Shock as they saw the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna's dad, Remus, Nymphadora, and their son Teddy blown to pieces Ginny who was beside me let out a terrible growl, I followed her line of sight and found Bellatrix looking smug with her wand out. Bad idea. I tried to grab Ginny but her magic seemed to be making her move faster than she had ever moved before and one second she was right beside me, and the next she was in front of Bellatrix she started to float and I sent a disarming jinx at Ginny them I noticed that her wand was beside me on the floor. My eyes widened and then turned cold, my magic started to leak out of my skin in a river of death-tinged killing curse green everyone started to back away from Ginny and myself, everyone but Luna she took a step closer to me and let her magic wind around us there was a flash and I felt two new presences inside my mind. Then I heard Luna's Voice inside my mind  **'don't let her win this is what she wants for you to be sent to prison for killing without reason. Don't give her the satisfaction of getting to you, bind her magic then make her blind and def then lock her back up in Azkaban '** I nodded and said the spell to bind her core "alliges duplicia" with a scream she was no more than what she hated most: a muggle. Next, I said the spell that made her go deaf and blind." Nec video" Someone get this Bitch to Azkaban." Ginny Snarled._

(End Flashbacks) 

Thorins Pov

 After we all come out of the pensive everyone is looking at the girls in a new light. Even me.

"I be live that they won't be a liability to the quest." Surprisingly its dwalin that speaks. He bows slightly to the three warrior woman in our midst. We all follow his example. Balin gives each of them a contract and they all sign it with out hesitating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy  
> Look at this for me and choose  
> https://www.befunky.com/explore/gallery/10625226/

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is terrible I'm relatively new to this


End file.
